Three of A Kind
by Crys8853
Summary: Babe Story, Stephanie Plum is going out on the town for a girls night out, but what happens when she meets up with some old friends. A long short, Babe all the way. Cupcake friendly, Slightly AU. Smut alert, strong language.


Chapter 1

SPOV 

It had been a long week, I was looking to unwind from the week and have a good time tonight. The girls were meeting me at the club in Newark. This club just opened and it was supposed to be hot. The club Expand had been talked about, but no one really could say anything. All that was said was that you would just have to experience it. So we were going to, if we could ever get in. The line for this place was crazy, lucky enough I knew the bouncer Cal, he and I had dated once in college but it was like dating my big brother euww!. He was nice enough to let us in. He even let us into the VIP area.

"Steph, do you remember Bobby? He used to hang out with me a lot back in school."

"Yeah, I think so. Gorgeous black guy. Medical school right."

"That's him. He is in there. Find him he is cool he might remember you. Tell him to put your drinks on our tab".

"Cal, I can't do that."

"Steph, let me I miss you."

"Okay." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and receive a hug in return.

I walked into the dark club. Looking for Connie and Lula. Spotting them at the entrance to the VIP area. I headed over.

"White girl what took you so long? Did you get that fine man's number?"

"God no that would be like dating my brother. Actually that is exactly what it's like. Cal is an old friend. We dated shortly in college but we are just friends, well we were till he left to join the Navy. He became a Seal. I haven't seen him in years. He said that his friend Bobby was in here."

Just as if summon I hear my name being shouted across the room. I turned to see who it was and I looked up to see Bobby smiling and practically running to meet me. The table, he is coming from is full of big built and kind of scary looking men. But man are they all really gorgeous.

"Stephie is that really you?" I nod. "Oh my God Sweetie. You look amazing. Please tell me that you will come join our table?"

"Sure Bobby. It is so good to see you. Cal said that you were in here and that should look for you. These are my friends Connie and Lula." I gave him a hug. He takes my hand and drags me over to the table of really hot men. Connie and Lula follow behind me.

"Guys, this is a friend of mine and Cal's from our college days Stephanie and her friends Connie and Ms. Lula here. They are joining us tonight so be on your best behavior. Ladies this is Ram, Hal, Woody, Binkie, Lester, Tank and this is our boss Ranger." I smile and nodded to each of the men as he introduces them. Wow, are the really hot. When Bobby got to his boss, I think that my panties just melted. He was by far the hottest man on the planet. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and felt a small jolt of electricity go up my arm.

Once we got settled, I ended up between Ranger and Tank. Apparently Lester was the player of the group because he was laying lines down like he was a man drowning.

"So what are you boys out celebrating?" Ranger glanced over at me.

"Landed a really big client and had a successful takedown all in the same week. What brings you here tonight?" He says with a wolf grin on his face.

"Long week, wanted to relax and have some fun."

"Where do you all work?"

"Rangeman." Tank replied.

"I am going to go out on limb and say you guys are not a talkative bunch." I got a smirk from both men. "I need a shot anyone want to join me?"

"What are you drinking?" I got back from Ranger.

"Tequila what else would we shot. You boys joining me?" I tracked down the waitress order a bottle of Patron and shot glasses. When our drinks returned. I liked my hand salted it and poured several shots. Grabbed a lime, licked my hand took the shot and suck the lime. I let feel of the Tequila burn all the way down. But boy did it feel good on the way down. I might have moaned at the sensation. I looked up to see two eyes staring right at me both men had lust in their eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Ugh, you don't want to join me do you?" Both men loaded up their glass. Then at the same time lick the side of my neck and salted it. As they licked the salt from my neck I moaned again. This only spurred them both on.

"Boys, shots". Both of them went did their shots and then pulled limes into their mouths.

"Dance with me Babe." Ranger said, it was not really a question.

"Sure", I grabbed Rangers hand and followed him out on to the dance floor.

"So Babe have you ever been here before." I shook my head. "Do you want to go explore with me and Tank." I nodded. "Babe. I think that I looked a little scared."

"Well, I kind of am."

"Why?"

"Well I have heard some rumors about this club."

"Do you want to find out if they are true?"

"Maybe, but I will need a couple of shots." He grabbed me by the waist and brought me back to the table where we proceeded to take a couple of more shots, where most of the tabled joined in. After a couple of rounds I was feeling very good so good in fact that I was starting to lean into Tank.

"Babe, you still want to go explore?"

"Yep. Let's go." I hopped up and grabbed Tank's hand. "Let's go Big Guy."

"Okay Little girl." Ranger followed behind us. We took the stairs to the second floor. There were some viewing areas set around a section of large ottoman looking like apparatuses. Then down the hall were several private rooms. Ranger opened the door to one and led me in followed by Tank. Tank closed the door and locked it. I turned to face him and he was looking at me like I was lunch.

"Baby, have you ever down something like this."

"Done what?"

Chapter 2

SPOV

The next thing I know, I am waking up in a pillow of mocha latte. I feel an arm around my waist I look down to see a chocolate color arm there. I peek over my shoulder to see who belongs to that arm. I can feel his tool nestled against my butt. The arm belongs to Tank, I move my head to see who my pillow is and it is Ranger. What is more interesting is that Ranger's cock is buried to the hilt within me and he was growing harder by the second I wiggled to make myself more comfortable.

"Mmmm, Babe please don't stop". Then he started thrusting into me. Behind me Tank started to play and pinch my nipples. I moaned at the sensation. Ranger kissed me deeply thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Our lounges dueled for dominance, Tank growled behind me.

"Babe, god you're so wet I could wake up like this every morning", He groaned more and more, I could feel my walls clamp around his cock. I felt Tank reach between my legs and play with my clit then I feel his other move his hands to cop Ranger's balls slightly pulling on them, Ranger leaned over and crashed his mouth to Tank's thrusting his tongue in his mouth it was so hot, I became wetter just watching it. Tank continued his assault on my clit, I shattered into an orgasm that had me seeing stars, a few thrusts later Ranger spilled his seed deep within me. Tank kissed my neck gently bringing me down from my orgasm. Once we both came down from our orgasms. I feel him pull out of me. I whimper at the loss of him.

"Baby, do you not like the loss that you felt." I shook my head. I turned over to face

Tank and kiss him. He deepens the kiss then he thrust deep in me and starts pumping hard and fast he brings me to two fast orgasms before he spills his seed in me. We both lay there spent.

"Babe", I hear behind me. I turn to see Ranger holding his large and hard cock in his hard pumping it up and down. I rollover and take him in my mouth and suck on him, I pull on his balls sliding one of my fingers down under his balls and slide a finger in his ass and curve my finger against his prostate he immediately cums in my mouth. I suck and swallow every bit of him down. After we both calm down all three of us lay back in the bed. I curl into Ranger while Tank spoons me from behind Tank kisses Ranger then kisses my neck, sucking on the pulse point there, where my neck meets my shoulder.

I woke up several hours later alone in bed. I roll over and immediately regret my decision to move I am so sore from the activity from this morning at that thought I jolt straight up in bed. I climb out of the bed and wobble towards what I hope is the bathroom. I open the door to a scene, I was not expecting Ranger is on his knees with Tank's huge cock in his mouth and he was sucking it like a lifeline.

"Oh shit is that hot." I say before I know that it has left my mouth. Ranger turns his head his eyes are so black with lust,

"You coming into join us Babe." I answered by opening the shower door and stepping in. Tank wraps his arms around me Ranger stands up and grabs me picks me up and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Ric, doggy style man that way we both have a little fun at the same."

"Babe is that okay?"

"Why don't you lay me on the bench over there? Then I can face you and see what fun you boys are having. It really is a turn on to see the two of you together."

"Really, Baby it turns you on?"

"Yeah, Tank baby it does. I do have a question how did we all up in bed together this morning, not that well up in bed together this morning, not that I am complaining." Ranger took that moment to thrusts deep within me in one stroke. Once he was hilt deep. Tank thrust into Ranger with a moan from all of us. We started moving the more Tank thrusted the harder and more frantic Ranger became he reached between us and thumbed my clit two more thrust and a flick of my clit I came apart. I heard Tank empty himself into Ranger, a couple more thrusts and he was coming deep within me. Both men slid down onto the shower floor sated. They kissed each other then, I was pulled from my perch and place in Tank's lap where I was kissed deeply.

"Baby, I think I am falling for you! I cannot believe that you are here with us."

"Tank, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Babe, Tank and I have been trying to find a woman that would be willing to be with us. Women want to have sex with us, and as long as we are both pleasuring her she is good, but when we start with each other most women get disgusted with it. You just take it all in stride if it was just a normal thing and if I am not wrong you actually like it."

"Ranger-"

"Ric call me Ric"

"Okay, Ric I woke up in bed with two men. By the looks of the bedroom, I would say that you both live here together." They both nodded. I stood up finish washing myself and left the shower.

I am standing in the closet that is roughly the size of my entire apartment three walls of the WIC are full one wall is completely empty. Huh I think to myself, I feel arms go around me and I jump.

"Tank, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, Baby. That would be your side of the closet."

"Really."

"Really, Baby."

"You guys want me to be the women in your life."

"Baby, you are the only woman, we have even thought about asking in like five years."

"Who was the last woman you asked?" So sue me I am curious.

"Her name was Amy. She wasn't what we thought she was. She didn't even like being with the both of us. But she was in love with Ric. She only wanted to be with him. She tried to convince Ric that he did not need me." All I could do was nod my head and listen to the story. "She stop taking her birth control. She was trying to get pregnant to take Ric away. It would have worked, he would have married her if she was pregnant. I had confronted her about the pills. She tried to play it off. When I told her I didn't believe her. She lashed out and told me the whole thing. What she did not plan on was Ric right outside and he heard the whole thing. He was so angry, I thought he might kill her. In the end he told her…"

"I told her that while I loved her, but my love for Tank was greater and stronger than anything she could ever have had with me. I will not put myself or him through that again. If you want this you have to want us." I smiled, he nodded and walked away.

"Steph, let him cool off. Come on let's get food, I am sure you're hungry." At that moment my stomach let itself be known. Tank laughed "I will take that as a yes." I smack him on his arm. He grabbed my hand and kissed it

We were just settling in to eat when Ric came into the kitchen. Tank walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Giving him a kiss. He whispered in his ear. Ric nodded.

"Come on Baby, let's eat this at the table." I got up to follow Tank when Ric grabbed my hand.

"Babe, I am sorry. I just don't want to see someone hurt us like she tried to do. I want you just like I wanted her and …"

"That scares you. Baby, I understand." I wrapped my arms round his waist. "I would never ask you to do that. I know that you are a package deal. I want this but I also want to make sure that you guys want it as well. Let's eat then we can talk. Okay." I smiled up at him and then pick up my plate and head off in the direction of Tank.

Chapter 3

RPOV

I had not thought about Amy in many years, the damage that she had done not only to the relationship that she and I had but also to the relationship that Tank and I have. The damage was so bad that Tank and I almost did not survive it. That thought still makes me shutter, I love him and the relationship that we have is more important to me than air sometimes. Tank and I met in the Army, we were Rangers together, and we were friends, maybe even best friends it only took one mission for that to change everything. On one of our missions, we were captured, we were tortured for days, and it was a month before we were rescued. The mental damage that was done from the mission came home with us. I did not want to be separated from him and he felt the same. After we had healed from our physical wounds, and were sent home to rest and return to our normal duties, I couldn't sleep, I was jumpy and I refused to leave my home. My girlfriend at the time, could not cope with what was going on. She could not touch me without me reacting violently, she was the one that called Tank to see what had happened on the mission. He suggested that maybe he should come to our home and see if he could help. He was suffering with the same thing, but did not have anyone at home to worry about him. When he came over, I was so relieved to see him that I walked into his arms clasping him in a hug, he squeezed back as if his life depended on it. Sarah, my girlfriend at the time, told me that she was going to go visit her mom for a couple of weeks and hoped that I could figure out what was going on so when she got home we could continue on with our lives. The first few days were spent with Tank and I catching up with each other's lives and what had happened since we had last seen each other. We were never out of sight from each other feeling comfort in each other presence. We would even shower within sight of each other. One day Tank was in the shower, he was masturbating, I could not keep my eyes off of what he was doing. I wanted to help him. I walked into the shower and sank to my knees and I wrapped my hand around his massive cock and began stroking it. He moaned at the sensation. I started pumping almost violently, the harder and faster, I pumped and stroked the more he moaned and the harder I pumped. I could not resist the urge to grab my cock and pump fiercely along with him. We came violently together. His legs gave out and he sank to the floor. He grabbed me by the back of my head and gave me a violent bruising kiss thrusting his tongue into my mouth and I in return did the same. We moaned and fought for dominance with our tongues. The next couple of days lead us to more encounters of sex between us. The straw that broke the camel's back to say happened one morning. I awoke to him standing above stroking his cock,

"Ric, man I need you but your hand and your mouth are not going to do it this time. Baby roll over let me love you man. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." I said. I rolled over on to my knees and let him back me up to where he wanted me. He stroked my cock a few times swiping the precum as it leaked out and rub my asshole with it. He then rubbed his cock back and forth along it as well.

"Tank, man there is lube in the side table use it man it will help." He moved and then I could feel him back he was pushing his thumb against my hole. I was stroking my cock, pumping it while he worked one finger then two and then he added in his thumb just when I thought I could not take anymore and was about to cum he slowly pushed his cock into my ass. I moaned at the sensation first the pain then as I adjusted to his size, he started to move I moaned in pleasure and my name fell from his lips. His pumping became furious, hard and fast. The violence in which he pumped only turned me on more. I could feel he was close just as he came he screamed my name pulling me over with him. We both sank down on to the bed. A few moments later when the hardness returned to my cock. I pulled him to me. I worked my fingers into his ass.

"Ric just stick it in. Baby I can't take much more." Tank begged from beneath me. I pushed myself to the hilt in him and started pumping in and out of him. I could not control myself I pumped into him, hard and violently even more than he had. I came so hard that I was seeing stars. That was the first time we made love.

Later that night as we lay sated he turned to me "I love you Ric, as a friend as a brother and I love you as a lover, I am not gay but this is differently some really gay things that we are sharing and it just feels right. I do not know what you want, but I know that I need you in my life, we are bonded in our souls and that fucker in Colombia is to blame."

"Tank, I love you too. Right now let's sleep we can talk about all of this in the morning." The morning came and so did we. We were so involved in our own little world that we never heard Sarah come in. She found us 69ing each and both of us really enjoying it. She was shocked.

"God, Baby, don't stop I was almost there." I looked up to see why he stopped my hand wrapped around his balls and my fingers in his ass pumping against his prostate, to see Sarah standing there. "Oh my God, Sarah, I am so sorry." I climbed off of Tank, and headed her direction. She stepped back from me like I was a leaper.

"Ric, how could you do this? I thought you loved me. I thought that we were headed somewhere with all of this." She waved her arms around the house. Tank had managed to escape the room into the bathroom. "I never thought for a second that you were gay, that you had sex with men. You have never shown it in all the time we have been together."

"Sarah, I am sorry. I did not plan on this to happen. I did not even know that this would or could happen. On this last mission we were captured and tortured for days on end. The only person I ever saw was Tank, we would talk and he kept me from going crazy, I guess I did the same for him along the way we bonded, we fell in love with each other. We tried to deny it, but when he came here, we discovered, that the love we have for each other goes deeper than friendship or even being brothers. It is not the same kind of love that you and I have. It is a kind of love that I think that I need to survive what I have been through." Her eyes fell to the ground he could see that she was thinking about what he said.

"Ric, I love you, and I even understand what you have said. But I am not this type of girl. I have to know that you are completely devoted to me that I am the only one in your bed in your arms and in your heart. I will not ask you to choose what you want because I do love you, I guess I just don't love you enough to look past this."

I am brought out of my memories by the feel of someone straddling my lap and sitting down.

"Ric, are you okay, you look like someone killed your dog?" She smiles at me. I feel myself melt at that smile.

"Babe." I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. She melts against me.

"It's okay Ric, tell me. I want to hear what you are thinking. What you are reliving."

"I was just reliving some really painful stuff that I really don't want to talk about right now, but I think that I need to tell you about it."

"Okay, do you want to go to the study where it is more comfortable?"

"That sounds like a great idea Babe."

We make our way to the study and she sits herself down on the couch, she pats the cushion right next to her.

"Come here, sometimes it helps if the person you are divulging secrets to cannot see your face, so lean back into the corner of the couch and I will lean on you my back to your front and you can hold me and feel me, but not have to really look at me." She smiles.

"Okay, come here Babe." We settle into the couch, I pull the blanket off the back and lay it across her legs. "Babe, the story is kind of long and it has a lot of parts but I want you to hear this before you make any decision or pass any judgment."

"Okay." She says. I took and deep breathe and started the tale of how Tank and I became an us. The us that we are today. She nods at certain sections, I feel tears fall from her eyes and face down onto my hand. I pull her close and continue the tale. I tell her all about Sarah, she asks a few questions but I find that they fill in the story that I was telling. When I finish the story about Sarah, I begin to tell her about Tank and I living together and how our relationship formed from there. We share some laughs about some of the escapades that we shared along the way. I look up to see Tank sitting on the end of the couch, once I acknowledge him, he moves closer and takes her feet and places them in his lap and starts rubbing them. She moans lightly in pleasure as he applies pressure in the right places. I start back on my tale tell her about how we met Amy.

"Amy was this gorgeous woman, blonde hair, green eyes. She caught my attention first thing much like you last night. The attraction between the two of us was electrifying. The first time I kissed her I knew that she was different that she would make the whole that I felt was missing from the life I was living. I asked her out. We had dinner together and then I introduced her to Tank. She seemed to take to Tank as well. When we told her about the relationship that we had, she seemed to be okay with it. Looking back at it, I could see that she wasn't really okay with it. She would never just have sex with Tank because she was horny and wanted it. She would wait for me to be there before she would want to join in. She would only ever have sex with me. After about six months, she started acting differently. She would get upset if Tank wanted to join in, she would get extremely jealous if I was having sex with Tank and she was not there when we started. She wanted me and only me in the bed with her. I tried to explain to her that she had to be accepting of both of us. She never got on board with it. I was in love with her, it broke my heart to hear her talk to Tank like that. The man that is a part of my soul, she wanted a baby, I would have gladly given her one, but that would not have been enough for her. So when she confronted Tank and I overheard her. I ended it before she could damage what we have anymore." I sighed as I finish the story.

"Ric, did you ever see Amy again?" She asked meekly. I nodded.

"Once about a year ago, she was married and very pregnant with her first child. I was happy for her. She looked happy. She did apologize for trying to change me and even more for trying to drive out a part of my soul."

"Ric, were you thinking about leaving Tank to stay with Amy?" I was shocked that she asked this. It was not a question that I had ever really thought about.

"Babe, I don't know. I know that if she had become pregnant than I would have done anything she wanted to keep that child in my life." She sat up and turned to me and looked me deep in the eyes like she was studying them. She was looking to see if what I had said was truth, she apparently found the answer she was looking for, because she leaned in a gave me a very gentle soft and chaste kiss on the lips. She then climbed out my arms and I instantly felt empty and cold missing her presence. She scooted closer to Tank before straddling him much as she had me this afternoon. She kissed him in much the same way, before getting up and walking to the door. She turned to face us, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"I think it is time for me to go home. I will go get changed. Can one of you call a cab for me please?" Then she turned and left the room.

What had just happened?

Chapter 4

SPOV

I couldn't sit in that room any more. Their story was full of sadness and deception and even more than that love. I did not want to become the next chapter in their story of a women that they had opened their hearts to and then left or destroyed them. I could not do that to them, I have had my soul and my heart destroyed, ripped apart, stomped on, and then I even think burned. It was not fun it was not something that I would ever wish on someone, I was not even that much in love with the guy. I was standing in the bathroom fixing my hair and staring into the mirror. I was deep in thought, not really noticing anything outside of myself.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Tank was standing behind me. I jumped startled.

"Crap you scared me." I turned around to face him.

"Tank, I want you to know that this is not anything against you or even Ric. I cannot do this…" He interrupts me.

"What do you mean Baby?"

"I can't be a part of this relationship. The two of you have had to put up with more crap and it always seems that when you try to involve someone else in your relationship it tears you apart, it breaks your souls. I will not be the person that destroys who the two of you are. I won't, I can't, I have been the person who has that done to them, and I refuse to do that to someone else.

"Baby, shh, shh. Why would you think that you would break us?" I started to cry a little harder.

"Tank, I don't think that I would break you. I will guard you with my life, I would die to protect the love what the two of you have."

"That is why you are should stay." Ric said leaning against the door frame. He pushed off and pulled me into him. He was whispering in Spanish. "Te quiero, te necesito, estoy enamorando de ti" (I want you, I need you, I am falling in love with you).

"Yo quiero caer en el amor con usted tanto , quiero pasar mi vida mostrando lo que el verdadero amor se parece a la persona adecuada." (I want to fall in love with you both, I want to spend my life showing you what real love looks like with the right person). I replied. Ric slides his hands on to my face pulling it up to look into his.

"Babe, where did you learn Spanish?"

"High school, then continued it in college, even spent a semester abroad in Spain." He nods and leans in to kiss me. He lips brush up against mine. Then I feel his tongue against my lips asking for permission. I grant it by opening my mouth giving him access. He moans and deepens the kiss, our tongues are dancing against each other. I can feel his erection against my abdomen. I feel Tank come up behind me he starts kissing my neck and down my shoulder. His hands are everywhere he moves them down my stomach and then he slides his fingers into my panties. He feels my wetness as he starts circling my clit.

"God, Ric she is so wet right now. God, Baby is this all for us." I moan in response. Ric moves his hand to meet with Tank's.

"Fuck, Babe, I need to be inside you right now." He undid the button on my pants and stripped me down panties and all. I stepped out of them. As Tank started to pull my top off and my bra. He was pinching my nipples and rolling them. I was moaning.

"Baby, let us pleasure you tonight let us show you, what a woman, a real woman in a relationship with us would really be like with someone that that would love us both and want us both. Baby, do you know how beautiful you are, how amazing you looking when you come. I need to feel you."

"Babe, who do you want first?"

"I want both of you now." Ric took my hand and lead me to the bedroom He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed.

"Babe, get on your hands and knees. This might hurt at first but I promise that it will feel amazing after a while. Do you trust us?"

"Yes, Ric god yes". Tank was between my legs licking a sucking on my aching pussy. He was like a starved man. I came twice and he was still going after it. I was sucking Ric thick and very hard cock, we were all moaning in ecstasy.

"Babe stop I am not going to last." He pulled out of my mouth as Tanks gently lifted me up and laid me on top of him. He entered me slowly. Tank's huge cock was opening me up stretching me, filling me. Ranger was behind me rubbing my hole and applying pressure I was so turned on my what he was doing. He pushed one finger into my ass then two as he went to push a third I came.

"God, Baby, you feel amazing. Okay, Baby sit still but relax or this will hurt more." I nodded. He started kissing me a whispering in my ear how amazing I was and how much he wanted me. What was really driving insane was that he was telling me that he loved me already and that he was never going to let me go. Ric was behind me the whole time he was pushing his fingers in my ass slowly and gently every once in a while he would ask if I was okay. I told him yes and then moaned at what he was doing. Soon enough he pushed his cock's head into me. I winced in pain, but Tank reminded me to relax that it would help, he started moving to help me relax more. Finally Ric was hilt deep inside my ass and Tank was deep inside my pussy they started moving in tandem. You could hear Ric and Tank moan. I was so turned on, all I could do was enjoy the ride and the feel of these two wonderful men. All too soon the slow pace that we were doing, snapped and both of my guys were frantic to release. I came violently and it pushed them both the over the edge. Ric slowly edged out of me followed by Tank. I curled up in Tank's arms completely sated. I think that I was even purring. Tank laughed a big bellowing laugh that made the whole room shake. Ric came back into the room.

"Man, she is purring. I think our Baby liked that as much as we did".

"Babe, you have now idea, I was feeling you and Tank at the same time, and it was the best feeling in the world making love to the both of you at the same time. Babe, I want you to stay, I want you live here, and I want to never want another woman in my life". I rolled over to cuddle with him. I kissed his lips.

"Ric, Baby I am never going anywhere." Tank curled up behind me spooning me. Ric wrapped his arms around me. I drifted off to sleep.

Epilogue

SPOV

**6 months later**

I was sitting in the bathroom, staring down at a plus sign. I was terrified about this little plus sign staring up at me. I had not felt well the last couple of days, I was nauseous, throwing up for couple of mornings this week. The guys were down in Miami taking care of some business with Rangeman, thanks goodness because they would be worried sick. I was brought out of my staring contest by the phone ringing. I answered.

"Yo."

"Good morning, Babe."

"Hi Baby, I miss you. When are you and Tank coming home? I need you."

"Babe, we should be there this afternoon, and we miss you too. God, Babe it feels like it has been forever not just three days. I am so hard right now thinking about you."

"Baby, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay. How is my Big Guy?"

"Missing my Baby like crazy. I love Ric and all but without you it is not the same. Baby what are you wearing right now?"

"Put me on speaker Big Guy."

"Babe, you already there."

"I am wearing one of Big Guy's shirts and a pair of Ric boxers and nothing else. I am so wet right now, my desire for the two of you is killing me. Can you guys come home sooner?"

"Baby, where are you right now?"

"In the bathroom. Why?"

"Babe, open the door." I fly to the door and open it and there in our bedroom stands my guys both with their cocks out ready for me. I go to step forward into their arms. I kiss them both deeply, when my stomach flips and I can feel the bile in my throat. I turn and run back into the bathroom and puke up my guts into the toilet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tank has his hand on my back and is rubbing slow circles as I start to dry heave. "Ric get me a cold rag. Ric…" Tank turns to see Ric holding my pregnancy test in his hand.

"Babe, are we going to have a baby?" I look up from the toilet to see Ric smiling and kneeling down next to me. Tank has not moved or made a sound since he turned to look at Ric. "Babe look at me Baby, please, we are going to have a baby?" I smile at him and nod. "When did you find out?"

"This morning, I have not felt well at all this week, and last couple of mornings have started this way." I said pointing at the toilet.

"Baby, I love you. I can't believe that we are having a baby." Tank finally says.

"Me either, I was unsure how the both of you would react. We can't tell who the father is." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Babe, we are both the father, we will all raise this baby together, and it will be loved. I love you so much. I didn't think that I could love you more, I was dead wrong."

"Baby, stop you are going to make me cry. Big guy are you okay with this?"

"Baby, I am more than okay. My woman, my wife in any other name is having my baby. I love you so much. But today, you have completely blown my mind."

"I love you both so much it hurts to think that I almost walked away from a love this great. Please make love to me now."

"Yes ma'am." They both said as they carried me into the bedroom.

Fin


End file.
